1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip design, and more particularly, to a chip applied to a serial transmission system and associated fail safe method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical serial transmission system including a plurality of chips, an input signal sequentially goes through the first chip, the second chip, . . . , to the last chip. However, if one of the chips is failed, the input signal cannot be sent to a next chip from the failed chip, therefore, all the chips next to the failed chip cannot receive and process the input signal. Therefore, how to make the chips next to the failed chip be operated normally is an important topic.